


Post War Delights

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Enigma and Peril discuss their future.





	Post War Delights

Enigma sighed as she finished sewing up a wound on a mech. As a medic, she had seen this too many times, but since the war had ended, fewer and fewer mechs needed to be patched up, and it was a welcome relief. She had seen too many lives cut short by the war, and she had lost way too many patients on the operating table. However, all of that was behind her, and she had something new to look forward to. She finished cleaning the mech and sent him on his way before glancing down at her protoform. 

“That’s right little one, soon you’ll join this amazing world. I can’t wait to tell you about all the amazing things we’ve been doing, and what a wonderful mech your sire is.” She was cut off by a cough and she looked up to find Peril in the doorway, a large smile on his faceplates. She mirrored the smile as he walked over to her and placed a servo on her belly, massaging it gently. She couldn’t wait to welcome their new sparkling into the world. She began to rub her belly slowly, before letting out a loud gasp of joy.

“Oh, Peril come and feel! The sparkling kicked!” She grinned, and she watched intently as Peril walked in and placed his servo on her belly, with her removing her servo to allow the large mech to rub her belly. She let out a little laugh as she felt the sparkling continue to kick. She couldn’t express just how excited she was to have a sparkling. After all the horror, destruction and devastation that the war had brought her, it was going to be a welcome relief to give something wonderful back to the planet, now that it was slowly rebuilding.

“This is going to be wonderful Enigma. Finally, we will have a little spark all of our own, and hopefully, my new business will be taking off, so we will be set for a long time, hopefully for life!” Peril smiles, wrapping his other arm around Enigma, before giving her a big kiss, causing the femme to blush. He sighed as the kiss broke and held her close. Right now, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. “This is going to be an amazing journey, and I can’t wait to travel down this wild road with you!” He smirked.

“What’s the smirk for?” Enigma snickered. When Peril didn’t respond, she thought for a moment, and it clicked. “Ohhh, you’ve got a great partner, a sparkling on the way and you’re ready to start your life in a glorious planet that is no longer gripped by the ravages of war?” She raised an eyebrow as Peril burst out laughing. “Nonono, I put a kick me sign on your back!” Peril managed to say, causing him to get a scathing look from Enigma, before a harsh slap sent him spinning. “Oh come on, it’s funny!” He smirked, ignoring her death glare.


End file.
